


I can't help, falling in love with you.

by Crinklyloulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Letters, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Sex, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crinklyloulou/pseuds/Crinklyloulou
Summary: It's Harry and Louis' wedding day, a day of love and laughter. A day the two boys had been waiting for, for a very long time. A day when two families come together as one. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever one shot and I had a dream last night about these two getting married and I just had to write it.  
> Warning, it does mention Jay's passing but it isn't focused on that in the slightest, it just features a moment between Harry and Jay, and I've tried to do it as sensitively as possible, I totally understand if you're not ready to read anything about that though. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> ALSO I HIGHLY SUGEST LISTENING TO THE SONG 'CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU' WHILST READING AS IT WAS MY INSPIRATION.
> 
> Thanks loves <3 xx

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window; the light was cascading into the room; bathing Harry in a warm orange glow. He lay there for a moment, letting the calm stillness of the early morning in - when the realisation smacked him straight in the face.

"I'm getting married today." he says slowly to himself, bolting upright in his bed.

He leans over to retrieve his phone from the bedside cabinet and smiles as he notices that Louis' had messaged him.

**Good morning, my love. Just a quick text for you to wake up to, I can't wait to see you later, I can't wait to make you my husband...x**

Harry smiles as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach.

He swung his legs out of bed and glanced around the room, noticing his suit hanging up on the back of the door enveloped in the garment bag. He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up in this bedroom alone; there was usually a small, messy haired boy lying next to him, refusing to open his eyes until Harry made him a cup of tea. He pulled on a jumper and a pair of jogging bottoms as he glanced over at the time, making his way downstairs in search of a hot drink.

As he laid his foot on the bottom step, he remembered Liam and Niall were camped out in the grand living room and tip-toed towards the kitchen, hoping not to wake them. Harry had always been an early riser, well, compared to his lazy arse fiance who rarely saw before mid-day. Harry smiled just thinking about Louis, wondering what he was doing at this exact moment, internally arguing with himself over whether he should ring him or not.

Flicking the kettle on and leaning back against the breakfast bar, he heard movement coming from the living room and proceeded to gather a couple more cups from the cupboard, because quite frankly - none of the other boys were very pleasant until they'd had caffeine poured down their necks.

"Alright mate," Liam said, entering the kitchen and rubbing at his eyes.

"Mornin," Harry replied, "You want a cuppa?"

Liam nodded as he pulled out one of the stools from underneath the breakfast bar, taking a seat and resting his head in his hands. Harry pottered about making coffee and sliding some bread into the toaster, opening up a pack of bacon and getting ready to fry it, in the hopes that the smell would wake up sleeping beauty who was still snoring in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" chimed Liam after taking an unnecessarily large sip of his coffee.

Harry told Liam that he was fine; which wasn't even a lie, he wasn't nervous in the slightest, Harry had been waiting for this day to come for years, the day that he would marry the love of his life, Louis Tomlinson.

The bacon was now sizzling in the pan and as if by magic, a scantily-clad Niall appeared in the doorway sniffing out the source of the fried goods.

The three boys sat around Harry and Louis' breakfast table, scoffing down their bacon sandwiches and sipping on coffee. Harry's mum was due to arrive soon, with all of his family in tow, so he decided to have a bit of a tidy up before she got here.

When Harry had finished straightening up in the living room, he walked back into the kitchen to find Liam on the phone and Niall who was apparently still hungry, rummaging through the fridge.

It was almost ten o'clock now, and Harry's mum, Anne had just arrived with his older sister Gemma and his step-dad Robin. Harry's dad was going to meet them at the venue.

It didn't take Anne long to become tearful at the mere sight of her little boy on his wedding day. Liam and Niall thought it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen, watching Harry be pawed at by his mum, who was checking things off a list and walking around the house in a bit of a tizzy.

Gemma and Niall were in the kitchen having a cup of tea and Liam, and Robin were sat in the living room, Liam showing him something on his phone and the two of them chuckling every couple of minutes.

Harry cleared his throat and informed the gang it was time for him to start getting ready, he climbed the stairs to take refuge in his bedroom as he could feel the nerves starting to kick in now, when he entered the room, he closed the door behind him - back to it and heart racing.

Harry couldn't believe that this was happening, ever since the moment he had met the older boy, he knew he was going to marry him. It didn't take them long to fall in love; in fact, Harry thinks it took about ten minutes for him to fall in love with the bright-eyed boy with a wicked sense of humour and the biggest heart he'd ever known.  
At one point, Harry and Louis very nearly lost each other, but they were stronger than that. They'd fought many battles over the years, winning each one triumphantly and falling even more in love every day.

Harry unzipped the bag which held his suit and laid it down on the bed, trying carefully not to wrinkle it.

 _Mum would bloody kill me,_ he thought.

He pulled the crisp white shirt on to his back and buttoned it up all the way to the top, leaving his tie for later. He didn't need anything else other than his racing heart to constrict his breathing, thank you very much. Next, slid the fitted black suit pants onto his toned legs and wrapped a thin black belt around his waist when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, it's me, can I come in?" called his mums soft spoken voice from the other side.

"Yeah, come in." replied Harry.

She peered around the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She took one look at Harry and her face immediately twisted, she pulled a packet of tissues out of her pockets and blotted at her face between muffled sobs.

 _She really was a softie_ , thought Harry, but nevertheless - he strode over to her and wrapped his strong arms around his mum. He held her close and inhaled her scent, the same perfume she'd worn all of his life, and it was the most comforting thing in the world to Harry.

They spent a few moments like this, not moving and in complete silence when his mum looked up at him and spoke.

"I am so proud of you, Harry. You will never understand how proud I am of you, and Louis too. You're the strongest two people I have ever met, and I truly believe that your love was written in the stars," she whispered softly, which made Harry's eyes become foggy.

"He's the love of my life, mum," Harry started. "I couldn't imagine him not being in my life."

"I know, love," she replied, smiling fondly at him. "Now come on and let me fix you up."

When his mum had finished doing Harry's waistcoat and tie up, he remembered the two metal cufflinks sat in the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled the silver plated anchors out from the velveteen box where they sat and pulled them onto his sleeves, smiling.

Louis' had bought him these on their one year anniversary and had made Harry promise that he would save them until their wedding day, Harry laughed at Louis' request but promised anyway.

The car which was to take Harry and his mum to the church arrived shortly after, another car behind it would take the two boys and the rest of Harry's family. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard the horn beep from outside of his home.

"You ready, mate?" asked Niall, jumping up to hug Harry, beckoning Liam over to do the same.

The three friends stood there for a moment, when Harry realised just how lucky he was to have friends like these, he would quite literally die for these men who were hanging from his arm. Thrust together at such tender ages and made to grow up so fast, but they did it together, and now as they stood here in the hallway to Harry and Louis' house, he could almost kiss them both.

"Ready." was all Harry said as they all started outside to get in their vehicles.

The wedding car was a stunning 1963 Rolls Royce Silver Cloud, and Harry beamed at the sight of it on his driveway. He'd always been a sucker for fancy old cars; he felt quite the movie star as he ducked inside it, his mother holding his hand and attempting to fix her makeup.

It was a crisp autumn day; a sullen mist was floating in the air, and the sun was poking out of a cloud every so subtly.

The journey to the venue wasn't a long one, but to Harry, it was like an eternity, he was so eager to see Louis', to stand up in front of all of his friends and family and declare his love for him.

Anne didn't let go of Harry's hand the whole ride there, and Harry was glad of it... his nerves getting the better of him and feeling more than a little nauseous. The surroundings become more familiar to Harry, and he knew they were close now, he turned to look at his mum, and she stared back at him, giving him a reassuring look and squeezing his hand tighter.

The car turned the bend into the final leg of the journey, and the building came into sight, taking Harry's breath away just as it did the first time he laid his eyes on it.

There was a handful of people dotted in front of the building, turning their heads to watch as Harry and his mother pulled up - glasses raised towards the car and excitedly chatting amongst themselves.

The car that was carting Liam, Niall and Harry's family arrived a few moments after them.

"This is really happening, mum." Harry almost whispered as he watches the crowd of people who were waiting for him to get out of the car.

"I know, sweetheart... I love you," she told him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

There was a knock on the window of the car; Harry turned to see Liam who was baring a striking resemblance to James Bond in his designer suit and shades. "Zayn's just text, he's waiting for you Haz." was all he said as he held his arm out for Harry's mum, escorting her out of the car.

  
Harry stood outside of the grounds for a while, talking to his friends and family - trying to calm his nerves before going inside. Liam and Zayn had disappeared inside to see if everything was ready when Harry felt a hand rest on his back, it was Lottie. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a pale pink dress that cascaded down and floated around her ankles. Harry pulled the younger girl into a tight hug; he'd always been close with Lottie, especially these days. He could see the rest of the Tomlinson/Deakin clan over Lottie's shoulder and threw a warm smile to his beautiful family.

The two of them stayed like this for a while until Lottie let go of Harry and took his hand, leading him over to a quiet corner of the grounds.

"I've got something for you," she started as she unzipped her bag to retrieve a small white envelope. "I'm gonna' go inside, see if my brother is keeping his cool." And with that, she walked away - giving Harry a small peck on the cheek.

Harry carefully opened the envelope, trying hard not to damage the contents of it and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw that it was a letter - from Jay.

_Dear, Harry._

_I'm so sorry I cannot be with you today, my love. You have no idea how much I wish I could be. Let me start by saying how unbelievably proud of you I am, I've watched both you and Louis go from two cheeky teenage boys into magnificent young men. I am so grateful that I was able to witness that._  
_You'll never understand the love I hold for you, you have brought happiness to my baby's life, and I could never, ever repay you for that. I'm so sad that I won't physically be with you as you embark on the next chapter in your lives, but just know that I am always going to be watching over you. I know how much you love Louis and I trust wholeheartedly that you will always protect him for me. You really are the love of his life, Harry._  
_As a mother, all I've ever wanted was for my children to be happy, and now, I know that they have you. Your bond with the twins is like nothing I have ever seen before, and my heart soars at the thought of you with them, your protectiveness over my girls is fierce, and I know you will always look out for them. (and help Dan with any troublesome teenage boys)_  
_I also want to thank your mother, for bringing such a beautiful boy into this world who then went on to complete my boy._  
_Your love was meant to be, right from the very start and I've loved every minute of watching it blossom and turn into something so pure._

_I have to go now, but you give my boy a big kiss from me... I'm so proud to call you my sons._

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses._  
_Forever with you._  
_Mum._

Harry could barely even breathe; he had to steady himself on a luckily placed bench as he felt tears rolling down his face. He smoothed the letter out and placed a kiss onto his hand and planted it onto the paper.

"I love you, Jay." he said, looking up towards the sky.

He needed a couple of minutes to collect himself and just sat there on the bench, rereading the letter and holding it close to his chest.

A couple of minutes had passed when he saw the crowd of people gathering by the entrance start to move inside and Liam and Niall walking out, calling Harry's name.

It was time.

Liam and Niall both gave Harry a hug before they hurried inside the double doors to stand at the altar with Louis and Zayn.

Harry was fixing his tie in the mirror, eagerly trying to steady his breath, his hands were shaking, and his mouth was dry.

He heard the music start to play and knew it was time for him to see Louis.

  
"...Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you..."

The usher opened the door for him, and he was finally revealed to the rest of the room, his eyes shot straight to the front to see Louis with his back to him and staring straight ahead, his dad meeting his eye and winking at him from his seat. Zayn, Liam and Niall were all stood with Louis at the front, each of them squeezing his arm and smiling at him.

Harry and Louis had decided they weren't going to be traditional, all three of them were their best men, how could anyone ever expect them to choose? They're brothers.

He walked slowly down the carpet, absolutely astonished that his jellied legs had remembered which foot to put in front of the other.

Louis turned around.

He looked devastatingly handsome standing there awaiting Harry.

He was wearing a white shirt, enveloped by a deep navy blue blazer and matching trousers. A skinny black tie sat around his neck, and a flower poked out of the top pocket to his waistcoat. Harry's eyes immediately began to fill up; he could not believe how lucky he was to have this amazing man standing in front of him, about to swear the rest of his life to Harry.

Louis leant towards Harry, took his hand and pressed a small kiss onto his flushed cheeks. Louis' eyes were also wet, and his face bore a look of complete and utter awe.

The ceremony started, Harry and Louis' eyes never leaving the others once. Their family and friends were watching as the two lovers made their commitments and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

It was time for the two of them to say their vows, Louis speaking first.

"Harry, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't loved you, from the very first moment we met, even after you peed all over my shoes," this created a laugh from the guests, who were all too familiar with the story. Harry and Louis liked to tell it to anybody who would listen. "And there never will be a day that goes by that I won't love you, you have been my rock throughout the past eight years, and there was no way I would have been able to do it without you. Above all - you're my best friend, and I will never, ever do anything to hurt you. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and giving you what you deserve."  
Louis struggled to make it through the last bit, a lump in his throat and his eyes streaming.

Harry could hear his mum sobbing in the aisles; he squeezed Louis' hand so tight as he began to read out his own.

"Louis, you're my home, my light and my entire life. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, you are the strongest person I have ever known, and you deserve the world. I promise to protect and take care of you for the rest of our lives together; we've proved everybody that ever doubted us because baby... we're fireproof." Harry stated, a warmth spreading through his whole body.

"Do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the man who was about to declare their love official.

"I do." Louis said softly, a toothy grin spread across his face.

"And do you, Harry Edward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked again.

"I do."

The whole room was on pins, waiting for the words that were about to come.

"I know pronounce you, husband and husband. Congratulations Mr and Mr Tomlinson!" he stated proudly as the room erupted with cheers and cries.

Harry looked at Louis knowing he had just made the best decision in his life, he took the smaller boy into his arms and kissed him in a way he had never kissed him before.

Their lips pressed together so softly and gently, Harry's arm was around Louis' waist, and his other hand pressed up against his face, they both melted into the kiss forgetting about every other person in the room.

Niall was sobbing into a tissue and Liam wasn't far behind him, Zayn kept a cool exterior but his face said all that needed to be said.

When the signing of the papers had been done, and Louis and Harry had finished being congratulated they headed outside the double doors of the building, hand in hand. As they exited, their guests cheered once more - throwing confetti over the couple and clapping. Harry's mum was being comforted by Lottie, Felicite and Gemma were hugging, the smaller set of twins were clapping adorably, held by the older set of twins who were beaming with pride at their new brother. Harry threw the young girls a wink and made a beeline to rush over and hug them.

Just before they were due to have their official photographs taken, Louis came up behind Harry and asked him to take a walk with him.

They excused themselves from their guests who were congregating in the grounds and headed around the back. As they walked hand in hand, neither of them said anything - they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

All of a sudden, an unusually bright sunshine cleared itself from behind the clouds and bathed Harry and Louis in a golden ray of light. The two boys stopped to admire the light, Harry speaking first.

"It's your mum, baby."

Louis sniffled at this and leant against Harry, just looking upwards and not saying anything, Harry could feel Louis' heart being against his chest and pulled him tighter. They both stayed still for a while, glancing up at the sky as if they were looking directly at Jay, both boys knew she would be here today. Nobody interrupted them, just left them be.

"I love you so much, Harry." came Louis' voice, muffled from where he was resting his head.

Harry didn't even need to say it back, both boys were blissfully aware at the love the other held for them and nothing was every going to change that.

A little while later, the wedding reception was in full swing - it was held in a little rustic hall, wooden beams hung from the ceiling, and hanging lights and candles lit the room. The two of them watched as their families came together and celebrated their love, dancing, singing and building the foundations of a brand new family.

Ding, ding ding, came a sound from the middle of the table Louis and Harry were sat on.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please?" called Zayn.

"Can we all raise our glasses to the happy couple... I've known these two boys for a long time now, and I'm lucky enough to call them both my family; we all wish you a lifetime of happiness, but don't forget... we're touring in a couple of months, so I'm asking you now - please keep the stage antics to a minimum... I don't think my ears can take the screams of a couple of thousand girls feeling rather smug at being proved right about you two."

A laugh erupted around the room as everybody raised their glasses in Harry and Louis' direction.

They were cooped up in a little corner in a world of their own - whispering to each other and watching their friends and family attempt to do the conga around the room.

The two boys were due to fly out to Costa Rica the following morning to start their two-week long honeymoon, just them, sand, sea and a whole lotta' married sex!

The party began to die down around midnight and Louis, and Harry kept trying to sleep away, both of them getting restless and unable to keep their hands off each other. Most of the wedding party was staying at the hotel with them tonight so they could see them off in the morning. Dan was just getting ready to take the two younger twins home. Apparently they were all partied out and high on a sugar rush. Harry and Louis' kissed Earnest and Doris on their foreheads promising to bring them something nice back from their holiday.

The two boys had finally managed to sneak off, climbing the grand staircase and seeking out their suite with a bottle of champagne in Louis' hand. The door to their room opened, and the two boys were relieved to have a moment alone together, their overnight bags had already been taken care of and lay open on the floor. Harry looked around the room, it was incredible. Long winding curtains perched above the window, fascinating artwork was pinned to the walls, and the bed looked extremely inviting. Louis was sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room, taking off his shoes and loosening his tie. Harry admired the man, his husband. _Wow, that felt weird to say_ , he thought.

Louis stood up and made his way over to Harry, arms outstretched ready to pull him into his arms. Harry let all of his weight fall against the smaller boy and sighed a content sigh.

"You're my husband, " Louis blurted out proudly, "I'm your husband, baby, we did it!" the two boys held each other even tighter revelling in the fact that they had, in fact, made it.

The couple wasted no time and were soon lying on top of the covers in bed, still in their suits and kissing each other deeply. Opening their eyes every couple of seconds to make sure they weren't dreaming.

Louis sat up in bed, moving his legs around, so he was perched in Harry's lap, not breaking the kiss once. Harry shuffled up so that Louis wouldn't fall off and he ran his fingers through his hair, caressing the back of his neck. Louis moved once more, he was hovering over Harry now, legs parted and beginning to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry's hands wandered over to the back of Louis' placing them on his bum and relaxing his whole body. Their bodies were pressed together in a familiar way.

Harry was nervous, it's not like they hadn't done it before - but this was going to be their first time as a married couple, and he wanted to make sure it was completely right.

Harry could feel that Louis' was hard now, the bulge in his pants pressing up against his own and letting out a low moan as their cocks rubbed together through their trousers. Nothing turned Louis on more than hearing Harry moan; he noticed Louis' deepening the kiss and tugging at his belt. He slid Harry's pants down, placing a hand under his back and lifting him slightly to be able to get them off.

"S'cuse me..." Harry teased through their kissing, "Pants. Off. Now." he demanded. Louis did as he said and pulled his own pants down, discarding them on the floor.

The two boys bodies collided together on the bed, desperate hands running all over each other and moaning into each other's mouths as Louis' grinded against Harry, feeling the older boy buck his hips from underneath him to harden the movement. Both boys were desperate for each but also trying to savour the moment, their hearts beating fast in their chests.

"God, I love you." moaned Louis as he slid Harry's boxers down with one hand and felt his cock slap up against his tattooed stomach. Louis pulled back from the kiss to take in the sight of Harry's body, vulnerable and waiting for him. He traced the fern leaves with his thumb which were mirrored on either side of Harry's lower stomach. Harry shuddered at Louis' touch.

Louis lowered his hand to where Harry wanted to be touched the most and teased him for a couple of seconds before giving in and taking Harry's length in his hand, starting off at the base and slowly working his way up and thumbing over the tip of Harry's cock which was now wet. Louis could feel his own cock throbbing as he lowered his head and took Harry into his mouth, his tongue sliding up and down and his teeth rubbing gently against Harry's length. Up and down he went, moaning into it and pushing it further down his throat. Harry rocked his hips in time with Louis' movement, his palms pushing against the bed.

" _Fuck_ , yeah, baby, like that, _so good_..." Harry mewled, his toes curling with pleasure.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair and gently pushed his head up and down. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, if Louis didn't stop soon, he was gonna come right there and then. "Babe, please - stop, 'm gonna..."

With this, Louis stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows at Harry, a cocky smile spreading across his face, "No, not until I say so." was his reply as he jumped out of bed, crossed the room and began rummaging around in his suitcase. He eventually found what he was looking for and practically ran back over to the bed, he smashed his lips down onto Harry's and pushed him down, so he was lying flat on his back. Louis' teeth grazed over Harry's collarbones as he kissed him all over, Harry returning the favour by sinking his teeth, maybe a little too hard into Louis' neck. A pained moan escaped from Louis' mouth as he threw his head back in, please.

"Over, turn over," demanded Louis, the older boy, complied and turned over so that he was lying flat on his stomach. Louis marvelled at the sight of Harry like this, his round bum looking so inviting and his broad shoulder muscles stretched out above his head.

"Gonna fuck you, so good... so hard, baby, you gonna' let me fuck you?" Louis breathes as he looms over Harry, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd retrieved from his suitcase, opening the lid and coating two fingers with it. Harry nodded his head unable to say anything.

" _Fuck_ ," he hears Harry moan into the pillow, "Fuck Louis, _hurry up_ , want you inside of me."

This admission sprung Louis into action; he grabbed at Harry's legs to pull them apart slightly and using his dry hand to spread out Harry's arse cheeks, rubbing the lube around in a circular motion. "Ready, baby?" ask Louis, biting down on his lip.

"God, yes." Harry almost screamed.

Louis teased Harry's hole slightly, pushing a tiny bit of his finger inside and then quickly removing it, _he was such a Goddamn tease_ , Harry thought. "Fuck, Lou - what are you," Harry was cut off by Louis' fingers entering him once more, he called out in pure ecstasy as the older boys fingers filled him up. He reaches underneath with his free hand and wraps his fingers around Harry's cock, feeling Harry's sticky cum on his fingers.  
Louis adds another finger inside, and Harry is clutching at the sheets on the bed to steady himself. "Fuck me, Louis, do it - please, fuck me - need you inside me, please," he begs in a low tone.  
"Roll over, baby." he insists, gently pulling out his fingers and watching as Harry's cock came into view again, Louis almost salivates at the sight of it.

Louis pulls out his fingers and aligns himself up between Harry's legs. Harry's face was flushed, and he was biting down on his bottom lip, his eyes wide and ready for Louis, practically begging him.

Louis aligns himself up in between Harry's legs and takes hold of his own cock and starts to rub it gently on Harry's rim; Harry pushed down against Louis' cock to add more pressure to his and _fuck_ , he never wanted this to end.

At that moment, Louis couldn't take it any longer, and he pushed his cock into Harry's hole feeling like a bolt of electricity had just hit him. Both boys were soaking wet with sweat now, and their bodies were sliding together as they picked up a rhythm and became entangled in one another. "Harder, harder, harder," chanted Harry from beneath Louis, so he picked up the pace pausing for just a second after each thrust. Harry's hair was stuck to his face, so Louis reached over and pulled it out of his eyes. "Wanna see you, wanna see you come, want you to see me fuck you," he whispered in Harry's ear, making the younger boy practically mewl.

Louis had tight hold of Harry's hands as he pulled them up over his head and pinned him down, he could feel a slow burning in the pit of his stomach now, and he knew he was close. By the look on Harry's face, he seemed to be close too. His eyes were shut tight, Louis' admired the way Harry looked when he was being fucked, he was such a strong, broad boy but when Louis' was fucking him, Harry practically becomes a bowl of jelly. He looked so beautiful just before he was about to orgasm, he was truly a masterpiece and Louis' couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to spend the rest of his life doing this.

"Lou," Harry called out, pushing against Louis' hands, "So close baby, keep goin', fuck me harder Lou," his mouth turned up in an O shape as Louis' felt Harry's body crumble beneath him, his legs went weak, and he stopped pushing against Louis' hands. When it hits him, it's like a wave crashing over him, a spark of electricity shooting through his vein, engulfing his entire body in a sharp, hot glow. Every nerve ending in his body was tingling as the white cum emerging from his cock splattered up onto Louis' tummy.

He looked up just in time to see the gorgeous boy on top of him explode; he watched Louis' throw his head back and scream, "Fuck... _FUCK_..." as he almost toppled over, Harry reached out to steady him, still feeling weak from his own orgasm. Louis' stayed still for a few seconds, letting the feeling completely envelop him, Harry couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Louis' was like this, all worked up and in a trance. Louis stayed still for a while before regaining some form of consciousness, enough to slowly pull his cock from Harry's hole and lay his head down on Harry's chest.

His heart was still racing, and it was making Louis' head bob up and down a little, the two boys lay in silence for a while, Louis' leg slumped over Harry's and circling the palm of his hand with his finger. Harry's head was starting to clear and the daze Louis' had sent him into was beginning to wear off, he looked down at the smaller boy who was laying contently on his chest and pulled his hand up to stroke his face.

The smell of sex and sweat lingered heavily in the air, but they didn't care. They could have stayed like this forever, wrapped up in their own world - not thinking about anybody else.

"I'll love you until the end of time." was all Harry said, before kissing the boy on the head.

Harry woke up a little while later, his mouth was dry, and his body felt battered. For such a small guy, Louis had such a strong grip; he thought whilst smirking to himself as he crept up out of bed to get a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

He sat at the dressing table and noticed his blazer hanging over the edge of the chair, he reached into the top pocket and pulled out the letter from Jay. He pulled his legs up to his chest and read the letter again, feeling overwhelmed by the events of today.

 _He started to cry a little; he missed Jay so fucking much_ , he thought, glancing over at the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed.

It had been a struggle for Louis in the months since his mums passing, in fact; the first two months were horrendous. Harry had felt so useless and stupid, trying to be strong for Louis while his own heart was breaking. Things started to get better eventually, and after a while - it didn't hurt so much to think about her. Instead, they shared memories and laughed, and smiled thinking about all the good she did.  
Countless nights were spent in the Tomlinson/Deakin household, watching movies and drinking hot chocolates, all of them huddled together under a makeshift tent on the floor.

He took one last glance at the letter and vowed internally that he would make her proud, that he would protect her family and do his utmost to keep them safe. Because, after all -  they were his family too.

 


End file.
